Emily Van Dort
by Star Tweak
Summary: When Victor and Victoria's daughter dies and meets Emily, it brings up some questions and some new hopes for the Corpse Bride. Oneshot!


A/N: Been watching a lot of _Corpse Bride_ and _Nightmare Before Christmas_ lately, and among the many ideas I got, this oneshot popped into my head. A crossover may be in order from me eventually, but I'm knee-deep in a TMNT story right now, and I'm too caught up in it to start anything longer than an oneshot until it's done. But, keep an eye out!

**Disclaimer: None of this belongs to me except for Emily Van Dort and Jack Van Dort . Everything else belongs to the exceedingly brilliant Tim Burton.**

**Emily Van Dort**

The gloom of everyday London seemed to be all too fitting in the Van Dort household. A child's cough echoed through the halls of the seemingly empty manor, breaking through the sad silence that had settled. Victor and Victoria Van Dort sat at their daughter's bedside, a small child in Victoria's arms, a sleeping boy. Victoria's face was wet with tears as her daughter hacked and wheezed again. Victor squeezed his wife's shoulder supportively, but it did nothing to help.

"Victoria," Victor said, "You look exhausted, my dear, why don't you put Jack to bed and get some rest?"

"Please, Mother," The ill child spoke up meekly, "You do look very…" She paused to cough, "Tired."

Victoria said not a word. She stood and leaned over to kiss her daughter's forehead, which burned with a fever, and then turned to her husband. They kissed chastely and the taps of her shoes on the floor soon faded as she retired. Victor sighed moving his own seat closer to the bed and reached into the bowl of cold water on the bedside table. Taking out a soaked cloth he wrung it out and then pat the cool, damp cloth on her forehead.

"Feeling any better?"

"A little." The girl lied, "Tell me the story, father."

"What story?" Victor asked absently as he soaked the cloth again.

"The one about the Corpse Bride…" She paused to cough, "You know it's my favorite."

"Oh, yes, of course."

When Victor told of his adventures in The Land of the Dead, and Emily, the corpse bride; whether or not his daughter believed him, he never knew. This time, though, he hoped it gave her some comfort about what happened after this life. For her chances of staying in the Land of the Living were very slim and all of them knew this. As his daughter slipped into a fretful sleep due to her coughing, Victor slouched in his seat. He focused on the rise and fall of her chest until he too fell asleep. Unknowing it would be the last time he would see his oldest daughter and first child draw breath.

"NEW ARRIVAL!!"

The Land of the Dead sprung to life (so to speak) with this shouted news. Emily, who had been enjoying playing the piano in solitude, was a bit peeved by this new company. She stood from the piano, knowing the corpses would want an upbeat tune to welcome the newly dead, and she was in no mood to play _anything_ upbeat. A skeleton took her place at the piano and began playing something fun.

Emily walked through the crowd to get to the new comer. It wouldn't hurt to introduce herself to the newest corpse. As she came to the front of the excited crowd circling the new deceased person, she frowned slightly. Something about the dead girl in front of her seemed so very familiar, but Emily could not for the death of her, put her bony finger on it.

The girl was young, no older than sixteen, Emily would guess. She seemed just a little shocked at her surroundings, not scared, just surprised. Something about the wide set gaze and almost sad expression she made Emily think of Victor. She had long raven hair and a long face, just like Victor's. She was tall, but had a figure just like Victor's wife…Veronica was her name…or something like that, Emily couldn't really recall.

"Doesn't she look familiar?" Said Mrs. Plum looking at the girl who simply stared at her shyly.

"Yeah, she seem vaguely familiar…" Bonejangles said and leaned down to her, "Ever been dead, sweetie pie?"

"N-no." Stuttered the girl.

"What is your name?" Emily stepped forward.

"E-Emily." She stuttered, and Emily narrowed her eyes, the younger girl continued, "Emily Van Dort."

"Van Dort…Van Dort…" Bonejangles repeated, "Wasn't there a fella we knew with that name?"

"Victor!" Emily exclaimed, and the child frowned.

"That's my father…Victor Van Dort."

A silence fell over the surrounding group as the corpse bride stared down the dead girl with a shocked expression. Bonejangles and Mrs. Plum looked at each other before looking at the oldest Emily. The corpse bride grabbed the little girl's hand and dragged her out of the lively pub. Emily the child let herself be dragged as she took in the Land of the Dead. She was sat down on a coffin, and the bride examined her closely.

"Lord, you do look like him." The bride said absently.

"Beg your pardon?" Emily asked and wrung her blue hands together.

"Your father, Victor," The bride said and sat next to her.

"You…you knew my father?" Emily asked.

"Of course, I did." The corpse bride smiled, "I was married to him for at least a day or two."

The youngest Emily's jaw went a little slack as she stared at the dead woman before her. The only thing she could think of was her father's story of the Corpse Bride and his adventure in the Land of the Dead. Now that she thought of it, his description of this place had been quite accurate and the Corpse Bride was just as beautiful as he had said. She gulped a little and stared at her feet. The older Emily frowned a little and put a bony hand on her wrist.

"Everything alright?" She asked.

"It's just…" She began, "My father…he told me about this place…and about…about you." She seemed embarrassed to say it.

"He did?" The bride seemed very interested now, "What did he tell you?"

"Well…" Emily said shyly, "He told me everything…it used to be my favorite story he told me before bed…" When the corpse bride stopped speaking and just shared, Emily began to get nervous and wrung her hands together. "I'm…I'm sorry, I've been terribly rude…what's your name?"

"Emily…" The bride replied absently and the child looked at her as if she were joking.

"I suppose…" Emily began, "That I am named after you…then."

"Perhaps." The corpse replied and then paused, Emily stood.

"I'm…going to have a look around…" She said awkwardly turning to walk away.

"Emily, wait." The bride stood, "Your father… do you think he ever…" She hesitated, "Thinks of me?" A small smile graced the child's face.

"He told me there isn't a day he doesn't think of you, and where you might be." She smiled and shrugged, "I suppose he wondered what it would have been like if you hadn't set him free..."

"Then he and I have something in common." Emily said breathlessly, "There's so much I want to ask him..."

"Well," Young Emily replied, "I suppose, one day, you'll be able to ask him yourself..."

"One day." Emily smiled and looked up, "It has a nice ring to it..."

"What does?" Young Emily frowned.

"Your name." Emily said, "Emily Van Dort."

A/N: Yeppers, that's it! I know the two Emilys thing is confusing, trust me I had a hard time figuring it out. Please review!

_-- Whispered Lies_


End file.
